


The bet

by PsychoJellyfish



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky Barnes Drinking, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony drinking, cinnamon roll bucky, idk - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I guess I can say this was a request? This was written on my phone so it sucks more then usual XD, I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: Tony decides to make a bet with Barnes. Barnes wins, of course but there is always something waiting to go wrong. And Steve gets to see it happen all over again
Relationships: Tony/Pepper Steve/Bucky





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bucky+Barnes).



It all started with Tony. Like always.  
“Well Barnes since your the only one left in the tower here you wanna drink?” Tony asked, a gleam in his eye.  
Bucky looked up from his book to look Tony up and down then shook his head.  
“Nah, I’m good,” he said.  
Tony felt his smirk dim a little but wanted to see how far Barnes would go to stop Tony from bothering him or if he could actually get him to drink.  
“Common, just a little bit of Vodka maybe? Or something else, like i don’t know, a margarita maybe? You to light?”  
Barnes felt his eyes harden and looked Tony straight in the eyes again, but appeared to be a little bit more challenged that anything.  
“No and believe me, I’m not light at all,” Barnes said, his left eye starting to twitch slightly.  
“Mmmmmm, only light weights say that,” Tony said with a snort.  
He watched as Bucky froze for a minute then put the book down on the table. The old man’s eyes gleamed with a slightly bit of hate but more of a challenge. And that challenge, was to see who got more drunk even if he didn’t know it yet.  
“Fine then. I’ll do it.”  
Tony’s smirk grew and then he stood up and went to the kitchen. He pulled out two shot glasses and then two different types of alcohol, Fireball and Vodka.  
“Alright Buddy lets go,” Tony said as he poured the Fireball first into the glasses.  
“Fine then Tony.”  
“Whoever gets more drunk at the end has to do something for the victor!” Tony said gleefully.  
“Deal.”

(After about a hour or two of this chaotic mess) 

Steve walked in besides Natasha, talking about a recent mission they had done. It was more or less a successful one besides Steve almost losing his shield. He had found it in the end luckily and that’s all that mattered.  
“Well Natasha it was nice talking to you-“ Steve started until he saw the bottles.  
“Natasha.” Steve said, his blood going cold.  
“Yes Steve?” Natasha asked also noticing the bottles.  
“Who’s home?” He asked.  
“Clint’s home with his family, Bruce is somewhere in D.C. and Thor back on Asgard,” she said. “Unless Barnes went out or Tony did, then it’s Tony or Barnes.”  
“Fuck,” Steve said.  
Steve walked into the living room to find Bucky siping a shot glass and Tony looking like he was gonna pass out. Bucky drank the rest quickly then started to laugh at Tony about how bad he looked. Bucky didn’t look much better but you know, he didn’t really care at the moment that was until Steve showed up.  
“SsssssTevE”, Bucky slurred as he got up and stumbled over to Steve. “yOur not TiNy.”  
Steve sighed and shook his head. Natasha looked at him with a amused expression and then walked back to the elevator.  
“Sorry Steve, I’ll go get Pepper but I’m not dealing with two grown ass, drunk men,” Natasha said then saluted him as the elevator doors closed.  
Steve sighed and then went over to the couch and sat down. Steve patted the cushion besides him as Bucky starts to appear a bit unhappy. Buck’s face lights up the moment Steve pats the cushion and goes to sit besides him, his eyes slightly slurred.  
Steve watches as the elevator’s doors open and Pepper steps in, looking around until her eyes land on Tony. Her face hardens immediately and a look of “oh-hes-so-dead-later” passes through her eyes. If Steve hadn’t met his mom or Peggy then he would’ve been ready to piss his pants at the expression.  
“Ms. Potts can you please watch Bucky for a minute because I have some blood on my uniform from my mission earlier,” Steve says as polite as possible.  
“Yes Steve, go ahead,” Ms. Potts said with a sigh then sat down.  
“Thank you Ms. Potts.”  
Steve got up and headed toward the elevator knowing that something was bond to happen by the time he got back. He knew it, knew it in his heart that whenever Bucky gets drunk he needs Steve. It’s been proven since Bucky’s first time getting drunk and that wasn’t the best either.  
He took a three minute shower then got dressed as quickly as he could. He practically broke the elevator’s door when he stepped in. The silence and tension that was held in those few seconds were deafening and Steve ready to destroy the elevator.  
When the elevator did open with a small “ding” Steve barreled into the living room.  
“Steve thank god!” Pepper said when she saw him. “Bucky is underneath the blanket and he isn’t letting anyone see him. He thinks your mad.”  
Steve nodded and sighed then went to sit besides the little cocooned Bucky. He could see the shuttering and everything which he wished would stop. The sobbing underneath the blanket nearly tore apart Steve’s heart as he put his arms around the blanket.  
“Buck...” he whispered besides where he thought his head was. “I’m not mad... I was just trying to make sure that I was clean before you got all cuddly.”  
“I’m not cuddly...” a small voice came from the blanket followed by a few small hiccups.  
Steve chuckled and hugged the blankets a little more tightly. Bucky finally after awhile peeked his head through the blankets and laid them on Steve’s shoulder.  
“Now common, I’m tired and you need to sleep too,” Steve whispered gently.  
“No!” Bucky cried through the blankets and hid back in them.  
Steve sighed, for what the thousandth time? This was one of the worst parts when Bucky got like this, he refused to go to sleep until he felt like it. No buts and no “Oh-but-I’ll-give-you-candy” things or anything like that.  
“Buck,” Steve said, feeling exhausted. “Please?”  
“No.” Bucky whispered then slid off the coach weirdly and tried flopping around on the floor while also scouting around under there.  
‘Oh Bucky your so gonna pay for this later,’ Steve thought as he approached Bucky.  
“How about we watch a-“ Steve started until Thor came walking through the doors.  
“Steve!” Thor cried joyfully.  
“Hey Thor right now not the best-“ Steve was cut off as Bucky turned around, his eyes ablaze.  
“NO TOUCH StEVe!” Bucky yelled out and got up.  
“NO BUCKY!” Steve cried out and grabbed Bucky.  
Thor looked confusingly down at them and stepped towards the door. He watched for a second as Steve struggled with Barnes then turned and walked back into the elevator.  
“BUCKY NO!” Steve shouted as he felt exhaustion starting to limit his strength.  
Bucky stopped then and then sat back down silently, not looking at Steve. Steve sat besides him and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. He quickly picked a 2 hour movie and sat back, trying to relax.  
Bucky after awhile rested his head against Steve’s shoulder and then made both of them get under the blanket gently. He started to drift away about an hour into the movie then a peaceful silence settled over him. 

Natasha walked into the living room to find two grown men sleeping on each other. A blanket was on the floor while one of them slept quietly and the other snored gently.  
She smiled at the silent Steve then just before she threw the blanket on them a low growl came from the right side.  
Bucky and Natasha met each other’s eyes then Bucky lifted himself gently so he was laying on the couch with his feet on the table. Then he slowly moved Steve’s head into his lap. He nodded at Natasha who put the blanket over the shivering form of Cap then left the room before returning back with a few pills to help with the after-math.  
Bucky took them gratefully then went back to the tv. Natasha left the room quietly but not before hearing some of the soft whispering that came from Bucky. 

Steve awoke to someone whispering into his ear quietly, a hand stroking his scalp, and feeling warm. He blinked a few times then opened his eyes entirely to stare into the face of Bucky.  
Bucky looked slightly tired but better then last night, and a smile laced his lips. Steve smiled back gently as Bucky continued to pet his hair but had stopped whispering.  
“...Sorry ‘bout yesterday...” Bucky whispered, almost to soft to hear. Steve nodded then sat up and leaned his head onto Bucky’s shoulder- not the one with the cursed metal arm.  
“...Just promise me you won’t do again without me?” Steve whispered back and Bucky nodded laughing.  
Steve joined him in the laughter and they watched the tv for a few more minutes silently until they heard a sharp, angry, female voice coming up to them along with shuffling feet and sighing.  
“What do you say to Mr. Barnes Tony,” Pepper said to her boyfriend.  
“...Sorry...” he whispered.  
“I couldn’t hear that Tony, LOUDER,” Pepper said, her face set into a perfect scold.  
“Sorry...” Tony huffed out louder as Pepper smiled a bit brighter.  
“Good, now get those damn pills because your working today, no matter what,” Pepper snapped at him as Tony shuffled his way to the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry,” Pepper said to Steve and Bucky.  
“It’s alright Ms. Potts, it’s my fault as much as his,” Bucky said.  
“Yes, but i need to hide that damn liquor somewhere else,” Pepper said. “Also Steve, I’m sorry for leaving you to deal with that by yourself.”  
“It’s alright Ms. Potts,” Steve said as he smiled at her.  
“Well I have a meeting to go to, if Tony causes anymore problems don’t be afraid to call me.”  
Pepper then turned and left, going to another one of her long meetings.  
“Bucky how about we go back to bed?” Steve asked.  
“That’s fine Steve, but upstairs,” Bucky agreed.  
“Yep.”  
Steve got up and helped Bucky get up then went to the elevator despite Bucky groaning in pain. They reached their floor quickly and went into one of the bedrooms on the floor where Steve unrolled a bed on the couch then let Bucky lay down on it.  
“That’s what you get Buck-eye.”  
“Oh shut up Steve, I still remember when I had to carry you back home multiple times because you couldnt walk back home from all that liquor.”  
“That was before the serum.”  
“I’ll find some type of alcohol for you to get drunk off of, then I’ll laugh at you.”  
“Sure Buck, now shut up, I’ve only had 7 hours of sleep in the past 4 days.”


End file.
